


Meet Up

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Bill have a "date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Up

Bill finally glances up long enough to see the way she pushes the hair behind her ear. Everything she did seemed to be delicate, from her sweet laugh to just moving. That was Mabel, though.

He involuntarily laughs and she turns her attention from the magazine to him, “What’s so funny?”

“I…” feeling a bit awkward, he picks up his glass, stairs at the liquid for a second, then places it back onto the table, “I was just thinking of something. Nothing important. She inhales, he has to remember to breathe himself.

“Okay,” the only thing she says. He hates when the only thing she can say is ‘okay.’ It only means two things: She’s bored with him and ready for something new to happen. Something that may not involve him. Or it could mean she’s uncomfortable.

Neither one makes him happy.

“You know, um…” she’s speaking quietly now. not even looking at him anymore, but he can tell she’s not reading, either. The small brush of red across her cheeks tells him something’s up, “I don’t like coming to bars, Bill.”

He’s surprised because for the past two weeks, they’d sneak off and spend time alone in the farthest away from her house. Whether for ten minutes or two hours, it was time with her, time he really cherished.

“If you hate bars, why are we at one?”

“Because this is the last place Dipper would expect me to be at,” there it was. Just another reminder that no matter if she liked him, no one else did. And they surely didn’t trust him with her alone.

“And also,” she pauses and the magazine gets pushed to edge of the table for her to get just a bit closer to him. He can feel her breath hit his skin, “I like spending time with you.”

He smiles, he knows it’s probably a ridiculous looking one, but she smiles back.

Maybe it’s okay if she’s the only one who likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still the worst at summaries.


End file.
